


Bravely You

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Bros to Lovers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, insecure Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: Kuroo comes home early from his lab to find Bokuto trying on lingerie.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 371





	Bravely You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melliejellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/gifts), [inrzki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inrzki/gifts).



> Reposting this because my dumbass forgot to gift it 

_start_

-

His special _package_ had arrived two days ago, and Bokuto still didn't have the confidence to open it. He knew the exact contents of the medium-sized box, but opening it would make the situation seem so _real_. He shoved the box into the furthest corner of his closet and promised that no more days wouldn't go by until he tried it on. 

"You're pretty quiet this morning bro," Kuroo said sleepily, as he leaned over to peck Bokuto on his nose. They did stuff like that all the time, the hugging and cuddling and sweet little Eskimo kisses. But now, now that Bokuto had lingerie in his closest, hugging and kissing his best bro felt wrong. It felt intimate, and like something much more than what it actually was. 

"Um, I'm a little bit stressed" Bokuto answers honestly, and pushed his breakfast back and forth on his plate. "I think I'm gonna go on a run, you can leave without me, okay?". He felt bad lying to his best friend like that, he really did. But the thought of Kuroo actually being home when he....did the thing...was as scary as wearing it in front of his volleyball team. 

"If you say so," Kuroo says with a shrug, drinking more of his tea. When he finished, he places a hand on his shoulder and smiles."But if something you were really worried about, you would tell me right?". Kuroo's expression was concerned and worried, and it made Bokuto want to scream _I'm hiding lingerie in my closet because I want to know what it feels like because I might be very very gay for you_. 

But Kuroo was very very uninterested in Bokuto. So he swallowed down his self-hatred and said, "You're my best bro, I tell you everything". 

" _Awwwww!_ Bro!" Kuroo sweeps him into a big hug and kisses his cheek. "You're so sweet! I swear, I love you". Bokuto's heart hammers in his chest, and he struggles to control his breathing. 

"I...I love you too Bro" And he means it. He means it so much. Even if Kuroo is just messing with him, is teasing him like he usually does but Bokuto _means_ it. Kuroo gives him one more kiss on the cheek, and a tousle of his hair before he leaves their apartment. He sighs aloud into the empty air. 

You know what? He might just go a nice, long run after all. Something to take his mind of the box of doom hiding in his closest. 

\- 

When Bokuto gets back from his run, it's already ten something in the morning. He throws open the doors to his closet forcefully and pulls the box out. His eyes search the room for a pair of scissors or a knife or something, and in the end, he ends up going in Kuroo's room to find the sharp scissors he keeps in his pencil case. 

Carefully, he cuts through the tape, and the sound of the box breaking apart furthers his anticipation. He can see a corner of the lacy black material peeking through the slips of cardboard, looking teasingly dainty, sexy and beautiful. Something Bokuto is _not_. "Holy fuck, I can't do this," He whisper-yells, pulling at his hair. He shoves the box away from him as if it were on fire. 

In a way it is. It's a dangerous fire, promising him something he may not be able to return to. So, naturally, Bokuto spends the next hour and a half staring at the box, daring it to move, and itching to put it on. 

"Oh fuck it," He grumbles to himself, and snatches the box up. He closes his door, he isn't sure why, but one of his biggest fears is that the apartment goes up in flames and then everyone in the complex will see him like...like _this_. Sighing loudly, Bokuto rips open the plastic without further ado but does his best to pull out the first number carefully. 

It's a black and red lace combo, with sexy stockings and something called a _garter_ _belt_ to boot. At least that's what the description on the website said. But Bokuto only bought it because it reminded him of Kuroo. Kuroo, who only liked _pretty things_. Carefully, he peeled off his own clothes and turned his body this way and that in front of the mirror. He was so...bulky, was it possible that even the pretty delicate lacey thingies couldn't make him pretty?

If he couldn't be pretty, then Kuroo wouldn't want him. Sure, Kuroo told him he was bi and was just as interested in guys as he was girls. But all the little relationships Kuroo had been in were with guys who were lithe and small. Like Akasshi. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be so slim like him so that Kuroo would want him too. 

Finally, Bokuto raised his head to face the mirror and gasped. The bra was black lace, with the tiniest hint of red flowers. It stretched over his chest _just right_ and Bokuto was glad he didn't go for the bigger size. The underwear didn't make him ashamed, and his cock felt nice and snug. " _Wooowwww_ " He whispered to himself in awe, thumbing over the material slightly. "Man, girls are so lucky, this is so soft!"

He continued to admire himself for a few more minutes, turning this way and that. Then he heard soft padding noises which he realized were _footsteps_ and immediately knew that Kuroo was home. Which was a major _problem_ , because Bokuto was still dressed like this, and then Kuroo would know, and then-

"Bro? You in there?" Kuroo called out, and Bokuto knew he was in major trouble because the stupid clasp to this stupid soft bra was stupidly stuck. 

"Oh, fuck!" _shitshitshitshitshit-_

"Bokuto?" Kuroo knocked on the door, and Bokuto could see the handle jiggle. 

"Wait, no don't come in!" He pleaded as he sank down to the floor. His voice wavered and shook, and he was barely able to keep it together. "I'm...uh....I'm naked!".

From the other side of the door, Kuroo laughed. "C'mon bro, its nothing I haven't seen before!"And when the door opened a tad bit, Bokuto rushed to the other side to push it back. 

"I'm serious Kuroo! Don't....don't c-come in" He was stronger than Kuroo, and both of them knew it. But then he started to cry and knew that if Kuroo didn't find out his dirty little secret, he would surely find out later. 

"Hey...hey Bro, are you crying?" Kuroo asked when Bokuto let out a sniffle. He could never cry quietly as Akasshi could, and everything about him was so _loud_. "Bokuto, hey...let me in, okay?"

"I can't," He said and hiccuped. "You'll hate me, and we won't be best bros anymore". That was his biggest fear, more than the apartment complex catching fire. 

"Oh, Bo, I don't think anyone could ever hate you man, you're literally amazing," Kuroo said with a laugh. "But just let me in, okay? I promise I won't laugh at you". 

With a defeated sigh, Bokuto let go of the door, and let Kuroo push it open. The face Kuroo made would have been utterly priceless if it was anyone else, and Bokuto was hearing about it, instead of living it. He could feel him staring at him, mouth wide open, and Bokuto covered himself as best he could with his arms. 

"Please stop looking at me like that" Bokuto whispered, and looked down at his stockings. He must look like an _idiot_ right now, and he wanted nothing more to curl up and die. "I know its wrong, but-"

"It's not wrong," Kuroo says and pulls Bokuto into his chest. His hands rub across his back in a way that was supposed to be comforting, but does nothing but set Bokutos skin on fire. "Besides, I think you look pretty". 

"You think I look pretty?" Bokuto echoes quietly and tilts his head to look at his best friend properly. Kuroo is gazing down like he wants to lay him down and _ravish_ him. It's a very addicting look, and Bokuto has to think of mothballs so that he doesn't get hard to the sound of Kuroo calling him _pretty_. 

"The prettiest" Kuroo confirms and leans down to kiss him. Kuroo's kissed Bokuto plenty of times before, on the cheek, on his nose, his forehead. But never on his mouth, and when he slips his tongues inside Bokuto is sure that he could melt. "Want me to show you how pretty you are, Princess?" 

_Princess_ , Bokuto likes that very much. He likes being Kuroo's pretty little princess. 

"Yes, please" Bokuto whispers, and croons a bit when Kuroo gives him another filthy kiss. He likes it when Kuroo lets out appreciative hums, hands skimming over the lace. That must mean that Kuroo _likes_ it right? He isn't imagining someone slimmer when he's kissing him, someone, who Kuroo can bend over and fuck as he pleases. 

Kuroo manhandles him until they face the mirror, with Bokutos ass pressed against his cock. He can feel how hard and hot Kuroo is, and it fills him with pride that he was the one who was able to do this to him.

"Look at you baby," Kuroo says, and Bokuto likes being called _baby_ too. He lifts a finger under his chin so that Bokuto is gazing at himself in the mirror. "Did you dress all pretty in my colors for me baby?". Bokuto nods, and moans when Kuroo sucks a hickey onto the side of his neck, and his long, perfect blocker fingers twist and pinch at his nipples. 

"P-please, Kuroo" Bokuto moans and tries to thrust his hips into the empty air. Oh, _god_ , Kuroo makes him feel so good, and he's not even touching him yet. Bokuto lets his head hang down, and moans nice and loud for Kuroo. 

"Nu-uh baby, look at the mirror," Kuroo says in a voice that makes Bokuto do just that. He wants to be good for Kuroo, wants to be Kuroo's good little princess. "I want you to look at how pretty you are, all dolled up for me. _God_ , baby, you make me so hard". Kuroo thrusts his hips into the cleft of his ass so that Bokuto can feel for himself just hard he is. 

"P-please touch me Kuroo, I'll be good, I promise!" Bokuto begs, watching as Kuroo smiles sadistically and sucks another hickey into his neck. "I can be really... _hnng_..I can be good". 

"You can be good for me Princess?" From their reflections, Bokuto watches himself nod frantically. Kuroo gives him a wolfish smile and turns Bokuto's head so that he can kiss him. "Oh, _alright_ " Kuroo drags his hand down his body slowly, before dipping into the red lacy panties, and Bokuto blushes when he sees how wet they are. 

And, _finally_ , Kuroo takes his cock into his hand and pumps it once, twice. Somehow, he manages not to cum, mostly because he doesn't want this to be over so fast. But Kuroo is really good at this, fondling his balls, teasing his slit, calling him dirty names against his ear. Tells him how pretty he is, and how no one else could jerk him off like Kuroo could. And he's right. 

So Bokuto does nothing else but takes it, just like Kuroo wants him to. He bucks into Kuroos's hand tells him how good Kuroo makes him feel. Soon, the coil of pleasure in his stomach snaps, and he's cumming with a shout, his hand reaching out to steady him against the mirror. 

"You did so good baby" Kuroo whispers, bringing his hand up, not to clean it, but to lick the cum off his fingers one by one. Kuroo keeps eye contact with him in the mirror as he does it, and Bokutos eyes are drawn to the raging hard-on in Kuroos pants. 

"Let....me, let me suck you off," Bokuto says, voice a bit hoarse from screaming so loudly. "Please". Kuroo blushes like a schoolgirl as if he didn't just give Bokuto the best handjob of his life. 

"Bro, it's fine, you don't have to," Kuroo says, laughing nervously. "You don't have to, you already did me a big favor". Bokutos eyes seem to frown, and he slumps. 

"You don't want me to?" Bokuto asks, suddenly feeling very insecure about himself. He had forgotten in the midst of his pleasure that Kuroo didn't like him that way. 

"N-no! I mean, yes" Kuroo says, but then goes serious. "But only if, you know, I don't want this to feel like your paying me back". Thankfully, Kuroo saves them both some awareness and starts unbuckling his slacks, pulling them down to his ankles. Bokuto guides him to the bed and pushes him down before crawling into his spread legs. 

Slowly, Bokuto pulldown Kuroo's boxers and Kuroos cock nearly smacks him in the face. 

"Oh, god, sorry Bo" Bokuto doesn't answer him but suckles on the head of Kuroo's cock attentively. He doesn't know much about giving head, but he knows how he likes to be sucked off, and tries his best to mimic those same ministrations. Bokuto lets his tongue trace Kuroo's slit and does it again when Kuroo moans appreciatively. He shifts his body some and slides down Kuroos cock farther, moves his head up and down, and hollows his cheeks. 

" _Fuck_ , Bo, man" Kuroo groans again, and the way Kuroo says his name is enough to make Bokuto double his efforts, hands going twisting and jerking off the parts of his cock that his mouth can't reach. He wants this to be a good blowjob for Kuroo so that he remembers it when this is all over. "You're doing such a good job, baby. Gonna cum soon. Can you swallow for me?". 

Bokuto nods and takes in another inch of Kuroo's cock and _sucks_. He can feel Kuroo shuddering above him, and when he cums, he tries his best to swallow every last drop. Some escapes his mouth, and mixes with the drool on the sheets. 

"Holy, fuck, Bo," Kuroo says, wiping his mouth and leaning down to pulls Bokuto up. 

"Was it good?" He asks nervously, twisting his hands. 

"Are you kidding?" Kuroo asks, laughing. "Best fucking blowjob ever". And that pleases him, grateful that he could show how grateful he was for letting Kuroo pleasure him like that. 

"Thank you" Bokuto says, and curls into Kuroo some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Request here, please:  
> https://forms.gle/cPdXm2E423BqpjiQ9
> 
> P.S. I needed some major inspiration, so I decided to google some Bokuto fanart, which turned into Bokuto shirtless fanart which turned into some BoKuro fanart, and then I realized I wasted an hour.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Look Anywhere, Just Play With My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029215) by [moimoi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan)




End file.
